The invention relates to a speech-aid apparatus for laryngectomees which comprises a sound head with a hard diaphragm held therein, an electrodynamic oscillator connected to the sound head and consisting of a magnet system with an oscillator coil and, connected thereto, a plunger which through a soft diaphragm is suspended from the housing of the oscillator and is adapted to set the hard diaphragm into vibration, and a generator section which comprises the power supply and an operating switch and is connectable mechanically and electrically, through a bayonet joint or the like, to the oscillator.
A speech-aid apparatus of this type is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,492 and serves as a substitute for the missing vocal cords of the laryngectomee. When the apparatus is held against the throat, sound is generated in the cavity of the mouth and pharynx which by the usual speaking movements may be shaped into readily comprehensible speech. In the process, the plunger is set into vibration by the electrodynamic oscillator and transfers these vibrations as mechanical pulses to the hard diaphragm which is in direct contact with the throat. Using for the magnet system a permanent magnet made of a hard magnetic material of the class of SECo.sub.5 magnets permits the oscillator to be made very small and yet to be very efficient. This makes it possible to use the oscillator with the sound head threaded onto it separately from the generator section and to fasten it in a holder to the throat of the user, who is then able to speak unhindered, with both hands free for activities other than holding the speech-aid apparatus.